A Son's Revenge
by SherazadeVader
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker wanted revenge the man who betrayed and murder his father?
1. Chapter 1

George Lucas has it all. I own nothing of Star Wars and never will.

I apologize the flaw in the story. I had not deleted the parts correctly and the continuance of the story did not make sense, I corrected the mistake (I hope) here is the revision:

What if …Luke was obsessed with the idea in destroying the man who had "Betrayed and murder his father"?

Prologue…

Luke Skylwalker often visited the hermit that knew his father. He liked to hear the stories of the Clone Wars; the daring rescues his father, Anakin used to do.

Obi Wan pondered when would Luke be ready to learn the truth. It had been eighteen years since that horrible day in Mustafar…

Lars Homestead.

Owen Lars had purchased the droids from the Jawas. Luke was cleaning the astromech Unit when he stumbled in the message.

"Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope."

"Wow! Obi Wan! I must take this droid to him." Luke said to Threepio.

Luke didn't mention a word about the message to his guardians. He went to bed quietly and woke up early. He took Threepio, R2D2 and his uncle's speeder and went to Obi Wan's home.

"Obi Wan, this droid belongs to you. He calls you by your other name" Luke said as he entered the house.

"I don't recall owning a droid." Obi Wan replied.

The message played. "…Help me Obi Wan…you are my only hope."

Obi Wan once more thought about how much could he reveal to the young man.

"Luke, you must learn the ways of the Force and with me to Alderaan and help her, it is the will of the Force."

"Alderaan? I can't go to Alderaan. I have work to do…"

"That's your uncle's talking,…" Obi Wan pondered then said. "There is one secret that I must now reveal."

Luke was surprised. "What secret?"

"The girl…she is your twin sister."

"What?"

"When Darth Vader destroyed your father your mother had given birth to you and your twin sister. You both were hidden from Vader because he could harm both of you, your sister, Leia was taken to Alderaan under the care of Viceroy Bail Organa, I brought you here to your guardians, and I vowed to watch over you."

Luke's hatred for Darth Vader was growing.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, youngLuke, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering…" Obi Wan said as he felt the Skywalker anger brewing.

"But you told me, Vader betrayed my father. Were they friends?"

"Vader was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil."

"But if he is the second most powerful man in the galaxy, how come he hadn't come after me, I am Luke Skywalker…does he know about me?" Luke felt rather uncomfortable, no one in a clear mind would want a dark lord of the Sith as an opponent.

"You don't have to worry about him, Luke. He would never come to this planet."

"But one day I will leave this dust ball!" Luke said.

"Then, come with me to Alderaan and help me to save your sister."

"You are right, Ben. I will come with you, but I have to tell my uncle and aunt."

He made a solemn vow: He would learn the way of the Force and he would kill Darth Vader!


	2. Chapter 2

Previous disclaimer applies…Star Wars is not mine. George Lucas is the rightful owner…

Chapter 1

Obi Wan felt the anger in Luke.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, young Luke, anger leads you to the darkside."

"It is not fair, Ben. I always wanted to know my father and that evil one had to kill im.

Luke took the droids back to the farm and finished his chores early and took the Owen's bike speeder to Toschi Station to meet Biggs Darklighter.

"Luke, what is this serious face?"

"Nothing Biggs," he paused. "Oh well, everything. I want to get off this dust ball of planet."

"Hey, Luke why don't you just come with me to the Academy? I am going to Carida tomorrow to enlist."

"Uncle Owen would kill me."

"You always do what your uncle wants, don't you?"

"I guess so. He is OK sometimes. I guess because he cares about me. I wish I could find a way to convince him to let me go to the academy."

"How about an extra droids you mentioned."

"That's a good idea, Biggs, but I doubt that it will convince him."

Star Destroyer…

Vader held princess Leia in a holding cell. He was unsuccessful in finding information of the rebel bases and the plans for the Death Star. The storm troppers had notified Vader that the plans were probably hidden in the droids that were jettisoned to Tatooine. Only the mention of that accursed planet made Vader's anger to rise.

"Admiral Ozzel, prepare a ground search! I am going to find this plans!"

"Yes, milord," admiral Ozzel replied promptly.

Vader disliked the Death Star he considered a technological terror, but if was one planet that he would not hesitate to destroy it would be Tatooine…His mind went back when he held a blue light saber and cut through the Sand People….Vader immediately pushed these thoughts aside…it was not his thoughts!

He went to the hangar bay and took his modified Tie towards Tatooine, flying was for him the only pleasure he could enjoy since that mask was placed on him because of the treason of Obi Wan…He wondered why he was thinking of his old master…he felt a great disturbance in the force. That was a strong light side coming from Tatooine and he wanted to investigate while searching for the droids…

Lars Homestead.

Dinner was served. The Lars household sat on the table.

"You know uncle, I think those droids will be pretty good for you. I figured I can send my application to the academy."

"Luke, you must wait one more season. I need you for the harvest." Owen replied nervous.

"Uncle Owen, I am eighteen. I don't need your permission. I am going to the academy and that is final!" Luke got up upset.

"Luke!" Beru called him.

"Sorry, aunt Beru. I am not that hungry. Let me clean up the droids."

Luke left. Owen was upset. "What are we going to do Beru?"

"Owen, you know Luke is not a farmer. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I am afraid of."

Luke went to the basement upset. He would get out of that planet!

As he entered the room, C3 P0 and R2D2 were exchanging a cybernetic conversation.

"I don't care what my uncle says, we got get moving."

"Were are we going, master Luke?"

"We going to get Obi Wan and go to Alderaan."

Luke departed to Obi Wan's place.

Anchorhead….

Darth Vader tie fighter lands quietly with his two wingmen and other ties that follow. "Make sure you find these droids!" Vader ordered. He was getting angered. He sensed an intense disturbance in the force…since…Vader stopped thinking; he kept going towards the sandy planet with the speeder. His mind was reeling back when a young boy was speeding and the crowd was cheering….He swift his thoughts towards his goal…to find the remaining Jedi that outsmarted him nearly twenty years ago. He was sure who the Jedi was…had to be….Obi Wan!

Obi Wan was packing, he picked up the box but stopped suddenly when he sensed the light presence of Luke Skywalker.

"I want to go to Alderaan with you, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan smiled but felt sad. Luke reminded him so much of Anakin…Luke was marveled by the stories of his late father, the great Jedi hero that was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader.

"Luke, we must be very careful. I don't want Vader to find you. I though it over and I don't think it would be good to have us together."

"Well, we can pretend you are my father."

"Oh, Luke…" Obi Wan's heart sank. He thought about Anakin as his brother. He loved him as such. Luke was also dear to him, but if Luke were to pass for him son it would be also dangerous to him.

"I am happy that you have considered that, Luke, but it is too dangerous, I was a known Jedi and as you know the emperor still would hunt you down for what you are."

"Then, I am going to join the imperial academy, my friend Biggs is going and I can go too. May be I can get some inside information, what do you think?"

Luke was like his father, springing the trap….the idea was also dangerous, but clever. "But you must change your last name." Obi Wan replied.

"How about aunt Beru's name? Nobody would suspect." Luke spoke. "Luke Whitesun. That's it. My new name."

"What about the droids?"

"I will leave them with you."

"No, Luke. Take the droids to Alderaan. I am too old for this. I will find a way to meet you there, by the way." Obi Wan turned around and picked up several toys Luke had forgotten there from his previous visits. "I believe these are yours."

"I will not be needing them, I must hurry if I want to get to Carida with Biggs."

"Luke, you must be careful. Whatever happens don't give up to hate." Obi Wan said as he took Anakin's light saber from the box. "Here, take it. It is your father's light saber and should be yours."

"Thank you, Ben. I will help you and my sister."

"May the force be with you."

Luke departed with the droids.

"Were are we going, master Luke?" C3P0 asked.

"I am taking you and R2 to Mos Eisley. I will find a pilot that can drop you guys off in Alderaan. I will join Biggs to go to the academy."

Darth Vader arrived at Obi Wan's place and found Obi Wan kneeling. He was praying to the force.

"We meet at last. Now I am a master." Vader spat.

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

They fought.

"You are weak, old man." Vader continued to taunt Obi Wan.

"You strike me down and I will be stronger than you imagine." Obi Wan replied.

Vader stroke, Obi Wan faltered and it was a fatal flaw. The red light saber cut through Obi Wan and his body became one with the force.

Vader scanned the small place and observed the toys scattered around.

"Traitor! Both traitors!" Vader reminded that night on Mustafar…him and Padme, "They were together! They had a son! She lied to him! That's why she was trembling when she told me that she was pregnant."

The dark lord of the Sith left Tatooine with a quest. To find the son of Obi Wan Kenobi!"


	3. Chapter 3

A son's revenge – chapter 3

Luke arrived a Mos Eisley with the droids. He entered the Cantina to meet a certain man from Corelia he was told would do anything for a few credits.

"We don't serve this kind here!" the bartender pointed at the droids as soon as Luke entered the establishment.

"Wait outside, C3PO" Luke ordered.

"That is probably a good idea, master Luke."

C3PO and R2D2 left.

Luke ordered juice and sat down. The Corelian had a blaster on his side and came in with a tall wookie.

"Han Solo…" he said. "This is Chewbacca, my partner. So, kid I heard you need me, what can I do for you."

Luke frowned. "I am not a kid. I have a delivery to make to Alderan."

"What kind of delivery?" Han asked with a suspicious look. "Listen kid, I don't carry death sticks."

"I am not delivering any drugs! Only two droids and all I have is this." Luke handled a few credits from the money he had sold the bike speeder.

Han smiled. "Sure kid, I'll do it. But where do I take the droids?"

"To the palace in Alderaan, King Bail Organa."

"Wow! To the king? That means those droids are very important, ain't it?" Han asked with a smirk on his face. "If it is that important I should be paid more, don't you think?"

Luke felt the urge to cut the man with his hidden light saber but he controlled himself. "I am sure King Organa will repay you when you get there, so what do you think?"

"Fine to me," replied Han. "Let's go then."

"I have to go, but I need to know how long will you take to get to Alderaan?"

"I'll be there in 18 parsecs, my ship is really fast."

"Where is it?"

"Docking bay 94."

Darth Vader searched Obi Wan's lair to find information on the boy.

He looked at several models of tie fighters, star destroyers and other miniature ships. He believed that the boy was probably enthralled by the career of pilot. He could be at his grasp in the imperial fleet! He thought. The son of a Jedi…how he hated Obi Wan for betraying him, how he hated the unknown child, the fruit of betrayal! He couldn't wait until he got a hold of him, he would make him feel sorry he was ever born!

He left the place and headed back to the Executor.

After leaving the droids with the smuggler, Luke felt guilty about aunt Beru. He had to leave her a message. He stopped at Biggs' home.

"I have to talk to aunt Beru, I don't want her to be worried about me. Meet me in Anchorhead within 3 hours."

"Ok, Luke, don't take too long."

Luke borrowed Biggs speeder and headed towards the farm.

The storm troppers were still on the grounds of Tatooine looking for the droids.

They had spotted a merchant ship owned by the Jawas. The storm troppers were fierce, the poor jawas had no defense against the might power of the empire…they were killed but before that the location of the droids were made known…to a certain farm owned by a man name Lars…

Vader arrived at the Executor and he was greeted by Admiral Piett.

"Admiral, I want a list of all new pilots that had enlisted in the past year."

Piett swallowed. "Yes, my lord."

Piett left. Vader walked to the bridge to look at the stars. He felt through the force that the son of Kenobi was somewhere near…he had felt a disturbance on the force but he had not paid any attention because he thought it came from his late enemy. If Kenobi's son was out there what would be his name?

Luke saw the smoke miles away. He arrived at the farm and saw destruction.

"Why! Why!" he cried over the charred bodies of aunt Beru and uncle Owen. He didn't get along with uncle Owen but he also didn't want him dead. A thought came to him. "The droids! I must warn Solo!"

Luke went back to Mos Eisley but Solo had already left. He went to Anchorhead.

"Luke what happened?" Biggs asked as he saw the distraught face of his friend.

"My uncle and my aunt are dead, Biggs."

"Dead? Why?"

"There was a fire…they." Luke chocked in tears.

Biggs gave him a brotherly hug.

"Sorry Luke, let's go. I am waiting for you to complete the paperwork. I already paid your fee."

"You did?" Luke asked as he wiped the tears. "Thanks."

Luke picked up the paper and the pen.

Name: Luke Skyl.. "oops, I made a mistake. Can I have another paper, please?"

The clerk handled Luke a fresh application for the imperial fleet.

Name: Luke Whitesun. "Sorry aunt Beru…" he thought. In a few minutes they entered the ship and headed to Carida to start their training assignment. He was proud that he was going to fly, like his father before him…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All belong to George Lucas, nothing is mine...only for fun!

Admiral Piett was nervous, he had to gather names of the new recruits. By the stars, they were so many! He froze as he heard the hissing respirator. He turned to greet Lord Vader. "My lord…"

"Admiral, I just want the names of the new recruits from the Outer Rim."

"Yes, my lord. I will bring their names."

Vader left, Piett gave a sigh of relief. His job was going to be less stressful by narrowing the search.

Carida…

Luke couldn't take his mind of the burning farm. Biggs place his arm around Luke. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"I'll be Ok."

"Luke, why did you change your name?"

"Because about what old Ben told me about my father."

"What did he tell you?"

Luke whispered. "_That he was a Jedi_…"

"Wow! Luke!"

"I took my aunt Beru's maiden name. They will think I was her son." Luke said with tearful eyes. He would never forget the image that would probably haunt him forever, the burnt bodies of his guardians.

Admiral Piett stood in front of Vader's chamber holding a data card.

"What is it, admiral?" Vader said as he opened the chamber.

"My lord, here are the names you requested." Piett offered the data card, Vader took it.

"You may go, admiral." Vader turned to the screen and inserted the data card to be read by the terminal.

The names passed by, Vader just kept browsing. He felt anxious when he opened the files for the planet Tatooine, a force-forsaken planet. How he hated that place.

He continued browsing:

Ralter, Dack, 18

Parents: Ralter, Troy and Ralter, Athena

Assignment: Avenger

Darklighter, Biggs: 24

Parents: Darklighter, Ron and Darklighter, Brianna

Assignment: Devastator

Whitesun, Luke, 19

Parents: unknown/ Guardians: Beru and Owen Lars.

Assignment: Devastator

"Interesting." Vader thought for himself. "Lars! Anakin's stepbrother."

"Obi Wan had no moral! He had a child with Owen's wife!"

Vader felt an enormous pain when he realized that his long lost love was indeed loyal to him.

He meditated through the force, immediately he felt the surge of rage of the dark side. "Admiral!" he spoke into the comlink.

"Yes, lord Vader." Piett answered immediately.

"Come at once, I have a task for you."

Luke didn't pay attention to the lectures, he gathered the information packet and forms and went to his dorm. He was glad Biggs was around. He also spotted Dack on the other side of the hangar.

"I'll be right back," said Biggs as he left to the restroom, Luke was unpacking. When Biggs returned Luke noticed his friend was blank as a sheet.

"Kreth, Biggs. What happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear, Luke?"

"Hear what?"

"Planet Alderaan was destroyed."

"What?" Luke shivered. He had sent the smuggler with the droids. He hoped the corelian would be all right. "But why?"

"Luke, I'm not sure that was a good idea to come here anymore."

"Why Biggs?"

"The empire…built a very powerful weapon, the Death Star."

Luke had chills. He had an important agenda. He wanted to be a pilot but he also wanted to avenge his father. Lord Vader would one day cross his path and he would cut him with his father's hidden light saber.

"What are you saying, Biggs."

Biggs whispered. _"I'm thinking in leaving and joining the alliance."_

_"That's treason, Biggs. You will be killed." _Luke whispered back. "Listen! Tomorrow morning you will be given your assigned post!" said the imperial commander. "Lights out!" he shouted.

Han Solo cursed in Corelian. Chewbacca growled.

"Dammed asteroids, Chewie, check the coordinates, where is Alderaan?"

Chewie growled.

C3PO looked through the cockpit, R2D2 beeped several times.

"Sir, R2 says that planet Alderaan has been disintegrated." C3PO said.

"That's not possible." Han was in shock. Suddenly the Millennium Falcon shook and the engines went down.

"Chewie, let's get out of here." Han desperately tried to maneuver the ship but it was in vain.

"Chewie! We are caught by that moon's tractor beam."

Chewbacca growled.

"What do you mean it is no moon?" Han replied to Chewbacca's assertion. "That's too big to be a battle station."

Chewie growled and growled.

"That's an idea."

"What smuggling compartment?" C3PO asked.

"Do you speak Kashyyk?" Han was surprised that the protocol droid understood Chewbacca.

"I am fluent in more than 6,000,000 forms of languages." C3PO replied.

"We better get movin' goldenrod. You don't want those imperials to find us."

R2D2 rolled and C3PO followed.

"Oh my!" C3PO said as he entered the compartment.

Darth Vader was surprised by the strength of the young princess of the extinct planet. Even with the drugs she wouldn't submit to the mind probe. Her strength reminded him of someone, long ago…

At the imperial base on Carida Luke was ready for action. The recruits were up early and awaited their instructions. Luke noticed that one of the guards came and whispered something to their commander. The recruits were receiving their instructions.

When it was Luke's turn he waited for his information.

Storm troppers looked at the data card "Luke Whitesun?"

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Come with us," the storm trooper grabbed Luke's arm.

"What is going on?" Luke asked apprehensive.

"We came to take you to your assigned post," the storm trooper replied.

Biggs feared that his friend was in some kind of trouble. He wondered if he new that his father was a Jedi.

"Where is my assigned post?"

"The Executor."

By the force! Luke's heart went up. /Darth Vader's destroyer/ Luke immediately thought that the force was trying to tell him something.

Darth Vader paced the bridge making the crew terrified. He felt their fear and was rather amused by it. Admiral Piett approached the dark lord.

"My lord, the shuttle from Carida has arrived."

"Very well, admiral." Vader replied and left immediately.

Luke was anxious. He knew he would meet face to face to that murderer. It was because of Vader that Luke was deprived of his father.

The shuttle landed on the hangar. Luke was escorted towards the new recruits.

Some time later, the recruits were gathered at the hangar were Commander Veers was giving the first instructions. Luke's attention drifted for he felt a disturbance on the force.

It was the dark presence of Darth Vader pacing among the recruits. Vader also felt a ripple on the force; he knew the son of Kenobi was there. He felt the light side flickering; he also felt the great and tense fear of all other recruits. He was used to that fear, but there was a particular feeling he sensed. Hate. /So…he does know who I am…/Vader thought for himself. He eyed the blond recruit he had picked to be on that squad. The one he would crush the windpipe eventually, but not so fast. He would make that boy suffer the atrocities his father made he go through. It was a pity that Obi Wan was dead that he wouldn't see his revenge. He kept pacing slowly through the hangar Luke kept a straight look towards the commander but his brain had sensed an intrusion. He had learned about shielding his thoughts but Vader had a powerful grip, so Luke kept thinking on the races of Beggar's Canyon and the rush of the speeding bike, how exciting!

Vader's mind reeled back to a certain pod racing…He immediately pushed that thought away. He became angered as he realized the boy was disguising his thoughts and he continued to feel the hatred…it came from the young man. /He indeed knows that I killed his father./

"On the simulators!" ordered commander Veers.

Vader only observed from a distance.

Commander Veers continued with his duty in training the recruiters, Vader left without saying a word.

Luke entered the flight simulator. He maneuvered incredibly, the moot battle was fierce and Luke was enjoying the action. Long after the other recruiters were defeated on the simulation Luke was still going until he was defeated. When he left the simulator the recruiters and officers cheered for his amazing high score. Darth Vader had returned to the hangar. Commander Veers gave to Vader Whitesun's score data.

"Impressive, most impressive." Vader replied as he looked upon the boy's performance.

"He is a natural, my lord. I never have seen anyone like him."

"Bring him to me, commander."

"Yes, my lord."

Luke was enjoying the moment. He was bragging with his fellow recruits about the adventures on Beggar's Canyon shooting womprats and the daring maneuvers he and his friend Biggs Darklighter used to. Commander Veers approached, all recruits straightened up.

"Recruit Whitesun, come with me."

Luke felt fear. He was walking towards his archenemy. /Oh, Force, help me/

"You may leave commander."

"As you wish, my lord."

Luke was left alone with the monster that murdered his father. Would he kill him there?

"Have you flown before?" Vader asked.

"No, sir." Luke replied. He maintained the military position and his head lowered.

"You have been trained before." Vader continued.

"No, sir. I haven't."

"You have performed very well."

"Thank you, sir." Luke replied

"I will place you amongst my personal squadron, what do you think, young Luke Whitesun?"

"I…I would be thankful, my lord." Luke swallowed at the last words.

"You may go for now. I will send for you."

"Yes, sir." Luke saluted and left.

Vader held his anger in check. He waited until Luke had left.

"Commander Veers!" he calls through the comlink

"Yes, my lord?"

"Have your recruit, Luke Whitesun to be moved to my special squadron."

"It will be done, my lord."

A few minutes after Vader receives a comlink call.

"What is it, commander?" Vader asks.

"Lord Vader, captain Needa informed that a Corellian vessel was beamed aboard the Death Star, he suspects it to be an alliance ship."

"We shall set course to the Death Star!"

"It will be done, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

All is George…Nothing ever mine….

Luke had finished training with the superior officers the first day he arrived at the Death Star.

"Recruit Whitesun, come with me," the storm tropper ordered. Luke followed. He walked along the other imperial soldiers and they went to the hangar where he gasped when he saw the Corellian TY 1300 Vessel, Darth Vader was standing next to it. He swore that the dark lord was staring at him the moment he arrived.

/The Millennium Falcon/ Luke thought.

Vader walked straight to him.

"What do you know about this ship, young one?" Vader asked.

Luke suddenly realized that the Sith had read his mind. He thought careful to respond.

"It is Corellian." Luke replied.

Vader turned to the guards. "I want to take this ship apart until the rebels are found!" then he turned to Luke.

"Come with me."

Luke's heart was racing. /What did I say…/

He was very uncomfortable in the presence of his father's murderer.

"You recognized the ship." Vader said coldly. "Tell me what you know."

Luke knew better he couldn't lie, but could he alter the truth? Obi Wan has taught him some tricks.

"It is called the Millenium Falcon, my lord."

"How do you know?"

"It made the Kessel Run on twelve parsecs." Luke replied. He felt a sharp pain on his forehead. /What is happening/ he then realized Vader was probing his mind.

The shields went up.

"You are hiding something, tell me now." Vader demanded. Luke flinched and started feeling his throat to

squeeze.

"I…can't.." he felt on the ground, gasping for air.

"Listen careful, young one. I know who you are."

Luke was at a loss. /He had changed his name, how could he know?"

He paced around the terrified young man. "I know because of your Jedi powers. You inherited from your father. The force is strong in you."

Vader released Luke from the force-choke hold.

"You…you killed my father." Luke finally took courage to say. He was sure he was going to join his father because he knew how Vader was merciless.

"As I will kill you, if you don't help me."

"Help you?" Luke was surprised. "Why would you want me to help you?"

"You will help me to kill my master."

"What?" Luke couldn't believe.

"You heard, me young one."

Luke remembered Obi Wan's words about the dark side.

He was also thinking that even if he agreed to help Vader his life was over. His defiance was greater than his fears.

"I will not help you, my lord." Luke closed his eyes and waited for the deathblow.

"You will learn your place, young one. You will do what I say!" Vader waved to stormtroppers standing at the door. "Take him to level 3 and make sure that your commander take recruit's Whitesun's name out of the active list, he will be under my supervision now."

"It will be done, my lord."

Luke was escorted to Level 3. He panicked when he realized he was being placed inside a torture room. He was trapped. When the binders were tight. The stormtroppers left, Darth Vader walked in.

Luke could no longer hide or pretend his fears. He knew he would be hurt, and worse, he would not die.

The droids attacked, Luke screamed in agony, he pleaded to his agony to stop, but Vader seemed pleased with his revenge. The fires of Mustafar were still vivid on his soul, he was know taking revenge on the spawn of his foe, young Kenobi would suffer for what his father had done to him! The young man felt unconscious of so much pain. Vader

brought back.

"Ple..a..se… I… will… will…do… any.." he tried to breath again.

"You have defied me, young one. You still shall suffer the consequences of such defiance."

"I…will…do..wha..whatever…you ask…" Luke's voice came as a whisper, Vader faltered for a moment. /He heard that same phrase before…/

"Young one, you may rest for now. But I am not done with you yet."

Luke blanched in horror. He would suffer again. Vader left with a smirk on his face, he was finally taking the revenge, the boy was already broken but he saw him screaming he imagined it was Obi Wan! Cursed! He is dead, but Vader gloated, he had his son and he would enslave the boy as he was tricked to become his slave, now he found a force sensitive that would help him to overthrow the emperor and rule the galaxy!

Han Solo crumpled himself inside the floor of the Millennium Falcon with R2D2, C3PO and Chewbacca.

R2D2 beeped.

"Quiet!" Han whispered.

"We have to find a way out."

Han lifted the top panel, surveyed the surroundings and got out of the hidden place.

He subdued a stormtropper and made his way out of the Falcon, carrying Chewbacca as a "prisoner".

Luke regretted joining the academy. He thought his disguise would be perfect but he realized how mistaken he was, no one could ever deceive Vader.

Now his predicament: He was joining the man who murdered his father. He vowed to himself that in honor to his Jedi father he would resist the dark side, but part of him wanted revenge. It's been five days of suffering, he continued to resist.

Vader was after the droids, he was angry because the princess was too strong and resisted the mind probe.

He had his plan in motion: He would use the boy Jedi's power to overthrow the emperor, then he would…

Yes… transform the boy, perhaps damage him enough to encase him in a suit, just like his father did to him!

Vader ordered that Luke be moved to level 4.

Vader was musing his final revenge, after he crippled the boy, he would turn the boy to the dark side. How perfect!.

Han Solo walked along the hall, with Chewbacca in cuffs, looking for the tractor beam.

"Hey, can you open this door here?" one of the stormtroppers asked Han as him and two others were trying to move a prisoner in shackles. "The door is jammed."

Han placed Chewbacca aside and approached the stormtroppers and looked at the bloodied prisoner.

/Kid/ he thought.

Chewbacca immediately attacked. The stormtroppers could not win against a Wookie.

"Chewie, help here would you?"

Chewbacca carried Luke unconscious.

R2D2 beeped.

"What, who is here?"

beep, beep.

Han entered the room with Chewbacca carrying Luke on his arms.

"Hang on kid." Han said as he placed Luke under the

table.

"Sir, R2 has located the tractor beam. R2 has also sent a communication with the central computer to deactivate it."

"Great, so we can get out of here!"

Beep! Beep!

'What is going on?" Han asked.

"Someone is coming."

Han, Chewbacca, the droids were hiding behind the wall when stormtroppers escorted princess Leia. Han took a pick,

"Wow! She is darn pretty!" Han whispered. It was like love at first sight, the pirate was brave and attacked the stormtroppers.

"Threepio! R2!" Leia was surprised to see the droids.

"You know these droids?"

"By the way, I'm Han Solo."

"I am princess Leia of Alderaan."

"Wow, nice meeting you your worshipness."

"Don't call me that!"

Beep! Beep!

"What is it?" Han asked.

"Sir, the tractor beam is deactivated." Threepio replied.

"Let's get movin'"

Darth Vader was furious. Several guards had been force choked during his angry path.

"I want them found!"

He could not lose the son of Kenobi.

Leia, Han, Chewbacca, the droids made to the Falcon, Luke was carried unconscious.

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Bespin," replied Han.

"A mine colony?" Leia asked.

"At least we are not going to be under the scrutiny of the empire." Han replied.

"Who is he?" Leia asked as she sees Luke unconscious.

"Just a kid that hired me to deliver this droids to..your father!"

Leia started crying.

"My father is dead."

"Sorry."

"Before you go to Bespin, I need you to take me to Yavin IV. It is very important."

"Yavin IV…we are 50 parsecs away, I guess I can go."

Luke was moving.

"Poor kid, he must have been through a lot."

Leia approached Luke. "I think he is having a nightmare."

Luke started to shake.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"FATHER!" Luke cried out.

On the other side of the galaxy Darth Vader woke up with a jolt. /What a disturbance on the Force/


	6. Chapter 6

Do I need a disclaimer? OK, fine. Everybody in the galaxy knows that this is a work of fanfiction based on the greatest Fiction every written (my opinion) by the wonderful

Mr. George Lucas. Everything is his. I am only writing for fun.

Chapter 6 – A son's revenge…

Warning: Some violent scenes or inferences of torture. If you don't feel comfortable with the subject please don't read.

The Executor was approaching.

"How did he know we were here?" Han asked surprised.

Luke was still in and out of consciousness. He felt guilty. He knew that the powerful dark lord had somehow linked his mind to his. He was a homing beacon.

It was not long when the whole crew was captured….

Luke sensed danger before drifting into unconsciousness…

His nightmare wasn't over, the evil lord loomed over him.

"You thought you could escape me, young one?"

Luke said nothing. He was still trying to gather strength to remain alive.

He knew he would need it.

"My lord, what happened to the others?"

"They are secured. And they will be interrogated soon. I will crush the rebellion and destroy the legacy of your father!"

"Why do you hate my father so much?" Luke boldly asked, after all it would matter how he behaved, he would get hurt anyway.

"I wear this mask because of him!"

"I am sorry." Luke felt guilty.

"Sorry? Your father walked away and left me burn in a pit of lava!"

"Why am I paying for the sins of my father?" Luke asked.

"You will not ask again!" Vader back handed the young man's face. Luke backed away.

"You will help me destroy the emperor, or your friends will suffer."

"If I help you, would let them go?…my lord."

"Yes."

"I will help you, lord Vader." Luke was in deep sorrow. He had just joined his father murderer, when he vowed to kill him, he feared him but there was something about him that Luke could not understand. He felt close to him somehow.

"Very good choice, young one. I may reward you with a swift death if we succeed."

Luke accepted. It was better to die. Than suffer the harsh tortures. He would do anything to avoid the pain, but he felt guilty about his father.

"I accept, my lord." Luke spoke the words and it tasted bitter in his mouth.

"You will start training tomorrow, for now you will rest."

Luke's heart sank. He was doomed.

"My lord…can I please have something to drink?" Luke asked.

"It will be arranged." Vader spoke and left.

In the middle of the night there was a disturbance. Vader was on his chambers when the commander came. Vader sensed great fear from the officer.

"My lord, the prisoners have escaped."

Vader was furious. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently, my lord, it was when they were given food."

"Food? I never…" suddenly Vader thought about something. No one in the right mind would overstep his orders.

"Bring the person who gave them food!" Vader ordered. It was only a matter of minutes the terrified young man was pushed into his knees before the dark lord.

"My lord…" his voice was low and his breathing was fast.

"Explain yourself."

"My lord…I don't understand…I don't remember taking any food to them, I swear it.! After I took water to one of the prisoners…I."

"Enough!" Vader spat. He was furious.

The young servant lowered his head, started to sob and shake. He knew he was going to be chocked. "Take him away!" Vader ordered. The young servant got up and was escorted away. He was surprised he was still alive.

Vader went to pay a visit to Luke.

Millenium Falcon

"I don't get it, Chewie. Why did he help us? He was an imp."

/Growls../ So were you, Han

"There was something weird going on with him…"

"Don't remind me that." Han replied.

/Growls…Growls/ We are free, why would you care?

"You've said it Chewie…"

"I'm sorry about the kid, though." Han said with a hint of sadness.

"We must go back." Leia replied.

"Your worshipfulness, are you crazy?"

"He took the droids to you, it is because of him that we have the Death Star plans, we can't leave him at the mercy of that monster."

"I ain't going back there, princess."

"Let's get to Yavin IV, but I still want to help him." Leia replied.

Luke startled by Vader's presence.

"My lord…" He stopped, he felt a pressure on his head.

"What have you done!" Vader asked but he already knew. Young Whitesun had used the force to persuade the servant to help his friends to escape.

Luke was speechless. "I…what do you mean?"

The dark one got furious. He took his lightsaber and pointed to Luke's throat.

Luke froze.

"Answer me!"

"I…I helped my friends to escape. I made the servant to help them." Luke was backing away from the blade.

"You have defied me!"

Vader lift his blade, Luke closed his eyes, he was about to die, he passed the tip of the saber through Luke's chest.

Luke screamed and felt on his knees,. The pain was unbearable.

"You will never defy me again, young one!"

Luke could not bear anymore, he felt unconscious.

Luke woke up in the medcenter. The droid was still tending to him when the Sith came. Luke sat up apprehensive.

"I have use for you, young one. You still are going to help me. If you refuse I shall show you other levels of suffering."

Luke lowered his head, he was defeated.

"Why did you do it?" Vader asked with curiosity. No one ever dared to defy him, but then again, until Kenobi and of course, his offspring.

Luke felt uncomfortable because of the hatred he felt coming from Vader towards him. /Why does he hate me so much/ he thought.

"Because you are my enemy!" Vader answered to Luke's thoughts.

"I am not my father, my lord." Luke answered with anguish. He was in this predicament because the one who sired him, the one he wanted to avenge, but now he felt helpless.

The answer surprised Vader. The boy was another person. What would Kenobi fell if his son transformed into a Sith? He had to train the boy, destroy Sidious and rule.

The days that followed were harsh. Vader's training sessions were hard and cruel.

When Luke trained with the droids and failed he was punished harshly.

Despite of fighting to remain with the light, Luke felt lost. He was succumbing to the darkness day by day. Vader fed lies about his alleged father. Luke started to feel regret and hate for the man he never met. But this feeling melted away fast when Luke remembered the stories of Obi Wan.

The day Luke dreaded arrived. They were going to kill the emperor.

"Keep your shields as I thought you," Vader warned.

"Yes, my lord."

The throne room was eerie. Luke arrived with cuffs.

"Welcome, young Whitesun. Lord Vader has kept me updated about your progress. Being the son of a Jedi."

"I am not a Jedi, my lord." Luke replied.

"Are you talking back to me?" the emperor groaned.

"No, my lord! I am sorry. I meant no offense." Luke apologized earnestly.

"Master, he has great skills with the lightsaber, would you like a demonstration?"

Vader asked.

"Of course, lord Vader. Go on."

Vader ignited his saber and tossed another one to Luke, he attacked Luke and they engaged in to a man-to-man fight. Luke was using the dark side, he was attacking.

"Good! Good!" the emperor was pleased to see the fight.

Luke did what he was trained to do. He went closer to the emperor and with a swift movement he brought his lightsaber down towards the emperor. It hit his arm, but Vader was faster and cut Sidious in half.

The sight of the destruction was horrifying.

Vader immediately kept distance from the corpse of the emperor, Luke remained froze in panic.

"Guards!" Vader cried out.

The guards came in, four of them. "Arrest him!" Vader ordered. "He killed the emperor! Take him to level five!"

The guards immediately took a hold of Luke. He did not resist them.

"Don't say a word about this! I will be making the proper announcement. He ordered. The guards nodded in agreement.

Vader was pleased. He was to become the ruler of the galaxy and he was to crush young Kenobi.

Through the Force, Vader send dark energy causing pain in Luke, the young man screams were music to Vader's ears. The dark lord surrounded him and ordered the guards to whip him. It was part of his punishment for killing the emperor.

Vader waived his hand for the punishment to stop.

"You…pro..promised you would …kill me…ple..a..se." Luke said in between breaths.

"You shall stand trial for killing the emperor, young one. If you want to stop your pain you will make an statement to confess for your crimes."

"I…I will." Luke was in so much pain that he would do anything to stop.

The commander came.

"Record his statement, commander."

"Yes, my lord."

The four imperial guards took Luke from his binders and sat him in front of the commander.

He was a mess, he couldn't maintain balance. "I…I k-killed the emperor."

Luke gasped.

"Young one," Vader paced around him like a vulture. "You will continue your statement but this time to use your real name. I know that your name is not Luke Whitesun, there is no point in lying, you shall confess to your crime and proof that your father's legacy is one of betrayers!"

Luke's heart ached. He couldn't destroy the name of his father. He never met him but he felt like he knew him from the stories Obi Wan would tell him. Luke's devotion for his father was the only thing he had.

"My name is L-Luke Whitesun!" Luke said defiant.

"You will confess to all the galaxy !" Vader said and grabbed Luke's hair.

"Just kill me, be done with me!" Luke whispered, but enough for Vader to listen.

"You will confess, young one or you will suffer more than you can imagine!"

Luke already had been through so much pain. How much could he take? He prayed to the Force for guidance.

"My lord, I will not taint my father's name." Luke responded.

For the moment, Vader couldn't stop himself and backhanded the boy's face.

Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

A son's revenge…chapter 7

George Lucas has it all...this is only for fun...

The Alliance had learned about emperor Palpatine's demise. Their fears were higher in learning the Darth Vader was the new emperor and a young rebel was being held in suspicion of murder. The name of the rebel was not released. There had been rumors that the emperor's killer would confess his crime on the holonews to all the galaxy but so far nothing happened…

Darth Vader was pacing back and forth on the bridge under the gaze of the terrified crew of the Executor. The son of Kenobi once more had defied him and yet he couldn't bring himself to crush the young one's windpipe yet. There was a disturbance on the force, this much it was clear to him. He needed to provide to the people of the galaxy the emperor's killer, but Luke would not state his real name.

One of the crew approached, sweating and shaking, because Vader was not only the commander but also the emperor the young man knelt before the dark lord. "Forgive me, my lord," the young man said. Vader turned "What is it?"

"We have detected the signal from the homing beacon of the Millennium Falcon, it is heading to Yavin IV."

"Set the course to Yavin IV."

"Lord Vader," commander Veers approached and bowed "There is a message from General Moff Tarkin."

Vader headed to the message room.

"Emperor Vader. We have received the signal of the Millennium Falcon in Yavin IV. We are setting course to crush the rebellion."

Vader hated the arrogant Moff Tarkin and he didn't care about the technological terror that was built to intimidate our people. "Very well, you may proceed, but do not activate any attack without consulting me."

"As you wish, my emperor." Moff Tarkin replied.

The message was over, Vader headed towards his favorite task. The sweet revenge on the son of Kenobi.

Luke had just been out of the bacta tank and rested at the Med Center. Luke sensed the dark presence. He despised the man but he was the emperor and Luke believed that to honor his father he would behave properly.

"It is time for you to confess, young one."

"My lord, I will confess, but the galaxy will know that I, Luke Whitesun was responsible to kill the emperor." Luke prayed to the force to give strength. "I have told you before, my lord. I will not destroy my father's name.

"We shall see, young one."

Vader's anger was high. He ordered the stormtroppers to take Luke to level six.

/Oh, Force, help me./ Luke prayed earnestly. He wished Obi Wan was there. He tapped into the Force and surrendered to the peace of the light.

/Luke/ It was a familiar voice.

/Ben/ Luke responded telepathically and shielding his thoughts from Vader.

/Be strong, Luke. Use the Force/

/Oh, Ben…I am afraid./ Luke replied.

/I will be with you. Don't give into the anger, remember what you've done to the servant that gave you water, it is time for you to help yourself out of here./

Obi Wan's presence vanished when the stormtroopers came to take Luke.

/You are to take me to the hangar bay…/ Luke's voice was calm…the stormtroppers were confused…/The Force is strong in the weak minded….

In Yavin IV the alliance was in turmoil. The star destroyer approaching and the Death Star got into everyone's nerves. The alliance was getting ready. They already knew how to destroy the battle station but they never would imagine that they had to do it or be destroyed under their own base in Yavin.

With the reports of the X-Wings attacking the core system Darth Vader took his modified tie along with two of his wingmen and went to take down the ships one by one.

In the meantime, Luke had already arrived in Yavin with a stolen shuttle. He managed to avoid "friendly fire" as he thought. He would not attack an X-Wing even if he was being attacked. /An ememy of my enemy is my friend./ he thought.

Luke was relieved he was free, he left himself to be captured by the alliance troops on the ground.

Han was packing his ship with the reward money for bringing the droids. He didn't want to stay once he learned about the Death Star coming.

The alliance troops came with Luke on binders.

"Kid?" Han looked. Chewbacca growled.

Han walked towards the soldiers holding Luke.

"What you think you're doing?" Han asked the soldiers.

"We found him around the base, he might be an imperial spy."

"Him, no way. Listen, you know the droid that we got the plans? It was this kid that brought to me, if wasn't for him we wouldn't have this information. Why don't you take these off." Han pointed to the binders.

Leia approached as she heard the argument. She felt relieved that the boy who brought the droids was now out of the empire's hands.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Release him," Leia ordered. The alliance soldiers complied.

"Thank you." Luke rubbed his wrists.

"Come, with me kid, we gotta get out of here." Han said.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

"The Death Star is approaching and the droid has provided a way to destroy it."

"I know I can help, let me help." Luke asked, he wanted to fight that evil that held him captive for so long.

"Luke?" a familiar voice greeted.

"Biggs? How?"

"I left the imperial fleet, Luke. So did Dack."

"Dack is here?"

"Yeah."

"I need a ship"

"Good Luck, kid."

"Han, you are not coming?"

"I ain't crazy. To battle that thing is suicide." Han replied.

Luke walked away disappointed. "Hey, kid? May the Force be with you."

The skies of Yavinthe battle raged on, the life of many were lost. Luke lost his friend Biggs. The Death Star was within minutes, Luke had learned how to destroy. Once more he tapped into the force. He was within minutes from the target when he felt the dark presence behind him.

/Oh Force! It's him/ He knew his nemesis was following him to destroy.

/Use the force, Luke, let go, Luke/ Ben's soothing voice echoed.

Darth Vader was approaching.

"I have you now!" He was about to blow the son of Kenobi, and pursue the rebellion fleet. Suddenly a tie hit him. "What?"

"Come on kid, let's shoot this thing and get out of here." The voice of Han Solo into the comlink. Luke was free from his pursuer thanks to the crazy smuggler.

The shot was precise. Luke flew past the mark and realized that he had hit bull's eye. Vader span out of control and left.

The Death Star blew. Vader and Luke felt the cries of their deaths.

/Calm Luke, it was necessary./ Ben's voice echoed. Luke felt relieved. But so many died….

Darth Vader returned to his destroyer. He knew his fleet was outnumbered.

The hate on him reached the highest levels. Once more Obi Wan Kenobi had destroyed him…and still does…through his son..

"I will find you again young one!" Vader's anger crushed all the metal and objects around.

The alliance was once more safe. Luke Whitesun was a hero.

He finally decided that it was time to set the record straight. "Princess, my name is not Luke Whitesun. It is Luke Skywalker."

He got his medal and he honored his father's name.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

All previous disclaimers apply: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas…nobody else.

We are only having fun.

A son's Revenge….chapter 8

Not mine...just for fun

It has been three months the Death Star was destroyed. The Bounty on Luke Whitesun was one million credits, but the messages came as a surprise for the alliance. The Holo News throughout the galaxy claimed that Luke Whitesun was an alias and that his real name was Luke Kenobi…

Only Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Mon Mothma knew his real name: Luke Skywalker. He requested that if he died in battle he wanted the record to show that Luke Skywalker not Whitesun or Kenobi was the one who destroyed the Death Star.

The other members of the Alliance inquired Luke about the news. He claimed that his father being a Jedi made him change his name to enter the imperial forces and for reasons he couldn't elaborate he still wouldn't reveal his real name, but accepted to be called as Commander Kenobi in honor to his short lived mentor.

The alliance was looking for another hide out. With Luke's high bounty and the repercussion of the destruction of the Death Star put an enormous pressure on the alliance, they had to be cautious.

General Riekkan gathered the alliance.

"There is a place we can set a base there, and commander Kenobi can help to oversee it."

"Where, general Riekkan?" asks Han.

"The Hoth System."

Darth Vader sent out thousands of probe droids throughout the galaxy.

He wanted to crush Kenobi's spawn.

The search was on….

Captain Piett was looking at the monitors, "Admiral! I think I found the rebels."

"Nonsense, it is probably nothing." Admiral Veers replied.

Darth Vader approached. "You found something!"

"My lord, there are so many uncharted places…"

Vader looked at the monitor.

"That's it! The rebel base is there and I am sure young Kenobi is with them."

"Yes, my lord." Admiral Veers looks at Captain Piett with anger, the captain seemed to gain more respect from the dark lord in front of the crew! How dare him?

Admiral Veers send the fleet into hyperspace.

Luke was out in the middle of the snow, when he was attacked. The beast took him to a cave but Luke managed to escape, but it was too cold, he lost consciousness.

Han Solo turned off his comlink. Princess Leia was trying to get a hold of him but he was upset.

C3PO approached Han. "Sir, Princess Leia is trying to communicate."

"I turned it off! I don't want to talk to her." Han replied.

"She is wondering where is master Luke."

"Why?"

"He hasn't arrived, sir."

Han walked towards one of the alliance soldiers.

"Where is commander Kenobi?"

"He probably came with the others."

"Probably?" Han frowned. "Why don't you go and find out."

"Yes sir."

Han started to walk out of the cave.

"Sir, with the temperature dropping you will not survive!"

"Then I see you in hell!" Han replied and left.

Han search for Luke was successful.

The dark lord was meditating. His anger was rising. The young Jedispawn was bringing the worst of him. His hatred was turning him more terrifying amongst the crew. He was meditating when one of the officers approached nervously.

"What is it commander?"

"My lord, Admiral Veers has entered the hyperspace, the rebel fleet raised a shield that we can't penetrate."

"The rebels have been alerted of our presence, he entered the hyperspace too quickly." Vader replied.

"He felt that surprise…" the commander tried to explain but Vader interrupted him.

"He is clumsy as he is stupid!"

Vader pressed the comlink and on the video appeared the admiral and captain Piett.

"Lord Vader…we…ah!"

"Captain Piett, prepare the fleet for a ground attack." Vader spoke as he force choked the admiral. "You are in charge now, admiral Piett."

Admiral Veers felt on the ground dead.

"Thank you, lord Vader." The newly appointed admiral replied.

Vader was looking forward to get his hands on the young Jedi…

After the battle of Hoth, Luke went to Dagobah…he was trained by Yoda who sensed the anger in Luke. His anger towards Vader was dangerous.

"Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering…" Yoda would warn him.

Luke was doing well training until the visions came…

His friends from the alliance in danger in a city of clouds…

"I must go to them," Luke insisted. Yoda convinced the young man to complete his training but he followed his heart. He had to save those who saved him from Vader…

Bespin…

The trap was set…Vader had just frozen Han in carbonite.

"Take the princess and the wookie to my ship," Vader ordered Lando.

"You told me they were going to stay under my supervision." Lando replied.

"I am altering the plans, pray I don't alter any further," warned Vader.

Lando was furious, he left with the princess and Chewbacca with his guards and imperials, but he also altered the plans and had imperials under his guard's blasters…

Meanwhile, in the carbonite chamber Vader was waiting. Pure hate was pulsing in his veins, he could not wait until he had young Kenobi under his grasp, he wanted to kill him but the emperor had ordered him to be brought to Coruscant.

Luke entered the chamber and felt the dark presence. He tapped into the force for calm, and he pushed back the memories of his torment when he was the dark lord's captive.

"The Force is with you, young one." Vader spat. "But you are not a Jedi, yet."

Luke approached boldly, "you will find me full of surprises." Luke replied.

Vader waited. It was Luke who started the battle.

The fight was going until Luke was thrown down the chamber.

"All too easy." Vader waived his hands and with the force he turned on the carbonite chamber.

"Perhaps you are not as strong as the emperor has foreseen.." he continued.

Luke jumped.

"Impressive, most impressive." Vader replied.

Vader once again thought that best revenge would be against his master if he turned the boy into a Sith…

"Only your anger can destroy me," he taunted the young man.

Luke attacked and Vader fell. Luke searched for the dark lord throughout the chamber until he reached the other side of a tunnel and heard the hissing noise of the respirator. Vader attacked Luke using the force, throwing objects.

Luke's desperation grew as he realized that he ended up on a bridge. There was no escape from his father's murderer.

"You are beaten!" Vader groaned. The hate was swelling on him. He didn't care if the emperor wants the boy alive. He reached at the point of no return. He had to kill the spawn of Kenobi and end the legacy of Jedi forever.

Luke kept defending himself as much as he could. He was down and he attacked fiercely and touched Vader's right arm. At that moment he went back in time…

_/Don't try it/ Obi Wan pleaded…_

_/You underestimate my powers/ Vader screamed and leaped…_

It was with that anger he attacked Luke and took his right arm…

"There is no escape!" Vader approached, Luke was terrified, hanging on the poll,

"I will destroy you!" he screamed. Luke didn't see any escape, he surrendered himself to the will of the force and let go the poll.

He was hanging upside down, crying for Ben.

"Leia! Hear me!"

Thank the Force, she did.

Lando Calrissian, Leia and Chewbacca rescued Luke but they were still running away from the dark lord. C3PO and R2D2 were with them.

Young one! You will not escape me! Vader sent through the force. He wanted to terrify the young rebel and considering Luke's state of mind and weakened body from the bruises Vader was succeeding.

"It's Vader!" Luke spoke softly, terrified.

There will be no escape for you. I will destroy you as I did to your father! he continued in his mind.

"Ben, help me!" Luke pleaded.

"Punch it !" Lando screamed in panic, the star destroyer was getting to close.

"You shall pay for what you've done, young one!" Vader's voice kept echoing in Luke's mind through the force. Luke could feel the powerful hatred from the dark lord, he was shivering in fear; "Ben, please!" Luke whispered and shut his eyes tight. He was utterly fearful that his father's murderer was closing in.

/When I have you…you will beg for death…/

Luke shut his eyes and let the tears to fall free. Leia embraced him and took him to sickbay."You must rest, Luke," she said calmly.

When the Star Destroyer was about to launch the tractor beam R2D2 rolled across the Falcon and with a swift movement reconnected the hyperdrive.

Vader screamed in rage when he saw the Falcon disappear before his eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A Son's revenge…

All previous disclaimers apply…

Leia was still saddened by Han's capture. Luke had vowed to help her but she knew that the young man was disturbed by the events on Bespin. He had nightmares constantly. Leia would try to calm him down.

They gathered in Sulust. They were trying to regroup. The alliance was facing a great crisis. The bounty on Luke Kenobi was staggering. Luke felt pride that he was known as Kenobi's son but deep inside he wanted to reveal that his father was Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear he heard from Obi Wan.

He would set the record straight one day but now they had to maintain the alliance moving because the Empire was out with full force to avenge his deed: The destruction of the Death Star.

Luke was meditating, he was aware of noises. He sensed a presence.

"Who's there?" He said as he lit his light saber.

"It is just me, Luke." Leia spoke softly. "What are you thinking?"

"Did Lando leave already?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he says he will contact us from Tatooine." Leia sighs. "I hope Han will be still.." she broke up in tears. Luke hugs her.

"We will get him, Leia. He will be all right."

Not too far from them a pair of eyes observed.

Bobba Fett

The bounty hunter contacted Darth Vader with the news.

Immediately, Vader left his chamber and walked towards the command crew.

"Admiral Piett, set the course for Sulust."

"Yes, my lord." Piett replied promptly. No questions asked. Whatever the dark lord wanted he would get it.

Vader was pondering. What to do: Kill him on spot or make him suffer? The third option was: Make the spawn of Kenobi a Sith Lord. His apprentice…this was the most appealing option. Vader had decided: He would take Luke as his slave, but he would make him suffer for the sins of his father.

The alliance was on high alert.

"Princess, we are being approached by a Star Destroyer," the alliance soldier informed as he looked on the screen.

"Oh dear!" C 3 PO shouted.

"We better evacuate." Leia replied.

Luke approached. "What is it?"

"The empire knows we are here."

Luke felt chills. He couldn't face Vader yet. He wasn't ready. He was very afraid and he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold the dark lord.

/You will wish for death…/

The memory of the threat was mind-boggling.

"How much time do we have?"

The soldier looked on the screen.

"They are about 20 parsecs away."

"We don't get much time."

The evacuation started, Luke, Leia, C3PO and Wedge took the Millennium Falcon. When they reached hyperspace Luke felt a cold presence… A force user was nearby….

A dark force user…

Vader!

They evaded Tie Fighters but a modified Tie was maneuvering too fast for their gunners. A force user was piloting… Luke knew that Vader was following them.

The dark voice boomed in his head.

If you surrender I will spare your friends

Luke startled with the voice

"What is it?" Leia asked as she noticed Luke uneasiness.

"It's Vader."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense him. He is coming for me. I have to go."

"Go where?" Leia asked.

"I must surrender. He won't harm you or Wedge." Luke replied.

"No way! You are not going anywhere!"

Wedge was piloting as a pro but he was not able to avoid the approaching Star Destroyer.

The ship suddenly shook.

"Luke!" Wedge cried out. "We are in trouble, I think the tractor beam has just got us."

Wedge and Luke tried to override the controls but the ship was slowly being sucked towards the Star Destroyer.

Luke sat on the chair and stared at Leia and Wedge. They were in some kind of shock.

You are mine, now!Vader's voice echoed within his mind.

Please…Lord Vader…don't hurt them…please. Luke sent through the Force.

I shall deal with them as I please, young one Vader answer coldly.

The Millennium Falcon was docked inside the Executor. The stormtroppers entered and took Leia, Wedge, C3 PO and Luke were taken.

Vader had ordered them to be placed into custody until he got there. e arrived shortly after their capture and entered the cell.

C3PO was deactivated placed by Wedge. Luke hugged Leia.

The door opened.

Vader walked in and eyed Luke. He felt hatred from the dark one.

"You should know that you couldn't escape me."

They remained silent.

"Come with me." Vader ordered Luke. He kissed Leia in the forehead and walked by the dark lord.

"Be strong, Leia," he whispered to her and he nodded to Wedge with a bitter smile.


	10. Chapter 10

A son's revenge – chapter 10

Still not mine...let's have fun...

Vader was anxious to punish the jedispawn for all those years of evading his capture. Luke was separated from his friends.

He endured five days of torture so far. He was on the verge of giving up but he held to the light.

/Ben! Help me/

He cried out to the Force…

Vader considered a public display of young Kenobi's execution, he was planning to broadcast Luke's execution through the Holo News throughout the galaxy, but he was buying time, taking his revenge and the young Jedi would also stand trial for the crime but he already predetermined the sentence: Guilty as charged for murdering emperor Palpatine.

When Vader arrived to his cell, Luke could barely open his eyes. He was in constant pain…

/You will wish for death…/

The voice of the menacing Sith played over and over within Luke's mind. That was true now. He wished he could just die and not to feel anymore.

Luke needed no restraints when he was left alone; he was weakened and never attacked any of the imperial crew caring for him. When the tortures were administered he was bound.

The hissing noise of the respirator gave chills to the young Jedi.

Vader entered the room and looked down on him. He was cornered at the end of the room, shivering in utter fear. His body ached from the tortures and weakened by near starvation.

Luke was sometimes bound and the food was left across the room, out of his reach, then the crew would pick up the tray which was full and Luke was punished for not have eaten. They played with his mind, Luke thought was going insane but he comforted himself with the Force and kept hope.

"Are you ready to die today?" Vader goaded.

"I will become one with the Force," Luke said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Vader had played that torture technique over and over again.

He would come and announce Luke that it was the day of his execution but when Luke was about to be killed he would order to stop. Luke knew that one day he would take his life, Luke started to become uneasy each day. It had happened many times and the more that game was played more fearful Luke became.

Luke remained cornered looking up to the dark one.

"Why? Just kill me and take your revenge." Luke was pleading. He couldn't live any longer that agony. "Please lord Vader, y-you once told me t-that I would be begging for death." Luke paused than continued. "I am now. You are the emperor. You have the absolute power y-you want, why don't you let me die." Luke was pleading with all his breath. "You've k-killed my father…y-you have said that my father hurt you, I am s-sorry if my father destroyed your l-life. I didn't! Please, end this!"

Luke couldn't speak anymore. Tears wear pouring; he was on his knees.

He played other tricks. He brought Wedge and Leia to the torture room.

"Choose, young one? Who would like to see suffer first?"

Luke was in shock. "No…not them, please."

"Would you take their place, then?" Vader asked.

"Yes."

And so he did…

Vader felt a great disturbance in the force. He had been torturing the young Jedi for nearly ten days but he didn't feel avenged.

Luke's pleas started to bother him. They pierced through the dark heart of the Sith and he was surprised that he was considering Luke's desperate attempt to end his tortures but that consideration ended soon. Luke was struggling to remain still.

Vader pushed Luke to the standing position.

"Kneel before me!"

Luke slowly got on his knees.

"I wish your father were alive to see your suffering, young one."

Luke lowered his head in despair. Vader would keep him longer.

"You will live as long as it I allow. I own your very life. You and your friends are being held as an example to the galaxy of the consequences of your actions. I may be lenient and give you a life sentence."

"No…please." Luke whispered.

The light saber was lit.

Luke closed his eyes.

Vader wished to cut the Jedi with a swift move but he kept the blade closer to the young man's throat.

"Do you want to die?" Vader taunted.

Luke then realized. He didn't want to die. He felt that he was still needed but he also knew the choice was not his.

"No…my lord. I don't want to die, but my life is no longer mine. Only you decide my fate." Luke spoke humbly. There was no more pride in the desperate Jedi.

"I killed him too quickly…" Vader said.

Luke frowned because he didn't understand the statement.

Vader sensed the young man's misunderstanding.

"I wish your father were here to see you submitting to me as you had just done."

Luke was glad that his father wasn't there. He would be ashamed of him.

"You may stand trial, young one. It may start soon." Vader deactivated the light saber and started pacing around the cell.

"Why a trial if I will be found guilty already?" Luke thought and Vader hearing his thoughts smirked behind the mask.

"The alliance forces must have some sense of democracy. My new empire is not like the old one. Some pleasantries seem to appease the opposition, showing fairness for instance."

Luke knew it was a great deceit of the dark side. There was no intention in fairness in the Empire.

Luke was tired. His body was almost giving up the position he was. He was on his knees, showing submission and respect to the emperor. He forced himself not to fall but it was getting very hard.

Vader noticed the young man's ordeal.

"Stand up!" Vader ordered.

Luke used the wall to push himself up. His legs trembled from weakness and pain but he stood up as ordered and straightened himself. His respiration was fast paced. He was drenched in sweat but he knew one slight movement would be deemed disrespect and he would be severely punished.

"Are you hungry?" Vader asked suddenly.

"Yes, my lord." Luke answered truthfully.

Vader remained silent. Luke knew Vader had an agenda. He wouldn't come to visit him for nothing. He only feared what kind of agenda would be.

"I do have a purpose to be here." Vader responded to Luke's thoughts.

"I can give you certain comfort, like food, water, but you must earn it." Vader said.

"What do I have to do, my lord?" Luke asked dreading the answer.

"Whatever I ask."

Luke knew he was trapped. If he said no, more punishment would come for disobeying the emperor. If he agreed he would be signing a dark pact and perform actions he wouldn't dare to think.

"What is your decision, young one? I have the power to stop your trial. I can keep you alive. I may even keep your friends alive.

I can make your suffering go away, all you have to do is to obey me."

/He wants me as his slave.../Lukethought terrified.

"Precisely."

Vader had previously convinced himself that this action would be the ultimate revenge. He was convinced that killing the young Jedi wouldn't satisfy his rage. Something had to be done more permanent, therefore he had decided:

Young Kenobi would be his apprentice.

"What is your answer, young one?"

/What do I do/

"I will not ask again."

He was in such agony. He couldn't bear anymore.

He dropped to his knees. "Yes, lord Vader. I will do…whatever you ask."

"Good." Vader sensed the power surge coming the young man. "They Force is strong with you. You will make a powerful Sith.

You may sit now, I shall have you removed from here."

"Thank you, lord Vader." Luke spoke softly.

Vader left, Luke mind was in turmoil.

There was onlyone secret Luke was able to shield from Vader. He knew Vader was hurting him more because of Kenobi, he was proud of Kenobi he missed him. But then that was a question forming in his mind:

_Should he reveal that he was not the son of Kenobi?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A son's revenge

WARNING: Physical and psychological torture.

Do not read if not comfortable with the theme.

The next day came to quick to Luke. He startled by the dark presence.

"My lord…" he started to speak. Vader waived his hands for silence.

"It is time for your lessons, young one."

Luke was apprehensive. He had an extremely bad feeling about this. His mind was playing the last events. He had pledged allegiance to his father's murder! He realized that was in pure agony he had done that. There was no turning back now.

He had to obey that monster but he feared that he would order him to perform actions he dared not to think. His thoughts and feelings were open to Vader. He smiled behind the mask. His revenge was taking shape: The spawn of his enemy was being destroyed day by day. He would take all the light away from the young man and the last of Jedi would be destroyed. He would transform him into a Sith and encase him in the dark side.

Vader was the emperor. His guards followed him as he left Luke's cell. Luke walked with so much difficulty. He was in terrible pain but he didn't want to upset the dark lord with any complaints. He knew wouldn't be heard. He managed to walk and he kept giving small breaths.

He followed the dark lord to a room.

"Stay here, stand still and dare not move from this position!" he ordered and left the room.

He stood in pain. His body ached from the previous tortures. He was ordered to remain standing, he was sweating and tears would come from the awful discomfort. He dare not to move.

Vader went on his meetings with the military getting an update on the rebel bases.

He kept abreast of the current events. He was aware that the alliance feared him as the emperor, they changed tactics and most of the rebels would die before they could reveal anything.

"My emperor," Admiral Piett came and bowed his head. "One of our spies have spotted the Millennium Falcon in the Outer Rim."

"Then send a crew to observe them. Do not interfere with their business. In observing the craft we may be able to be led to the others." Vader ordered.

"Yes, my emperor." Piett bowed and left.

It is about time to return to his little amusement…

Luke was shaking when Vader entered the room. He was standing there for nearly Four hours! He was afraid he was going to pass out. He would be glad to, but he didn't.

Vader sensed the young man's struggle.

"Sit down, young one." Vader said.

Luke slowly sat down and sighed relieved.

"Did you move from the position?"

Luke eyed the dark lord. "No, sir."

"You know you can't lie to me. If you do you will regret."

Vader probed the young man's mind. He sensed the boy was telling the truth.

Stormtroppers entered carrying a few objects and placing on the ground and left.

"See these? I want you to brake them with the force." Vader ordered.

Luke closed his eyes, and tapped into the force – He had to destroy….

Dark side….

The objects exploded into tiny pieces. Luke flinched with such power.

Vader was pleased.

The days went by. Luke was trained harshly. He was beaten when he failed a task.

One night he was dreaming. Obi Wan came into his dream.

/I am sorry, Luke I wasn't able to protect you…/

/Ben! I miss you! He…he is so…dark! I can't resist him…Ben./

/Luke you must hold to the light./

/Ben, I just can't….what do I do/

/You must not follow the dark side, Luke. You are our last hope./

/I have to obey him…he has my friends./

/May the Force be with you, Luke./

Luke woke up. He had a sense of dread… Somehow he knew he was going to ask to perform something he would regret.

"Follow me." Vader ordered. Luke immediately walked behind the dark one until they reached the other side of the detention center.

He felt cold when he entered a cell. A young man was placed on his knees in the middle of the room.

"Did you remember when you broke those objects?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my lord." Luke replied.

"This is a rebel. Break his windpipe using the force."

Luke blanched in horror; the rebel eyed him resigned. He even forced a faint smile. "It is ok, Luke…do what he says." The young rebel spoke softly.

Luke sensed the young man's predicament. He would rather die than suffer so much. From the sight of the bruises the young rebel had he knew death would be merciful. But taking a life was not what Luke had in mind.

"Please, lord…I…." Luke had no words to describe his desperation.

The dark emperor waived his hands and guards came in.

"Take him to level 3"

Vader decided to take his final revenge. The young man had to be marked more permanently like he was. He was doomed to wear the respirator because of his father…

He had marked the young man's chest as the slave mark, but it was not enough. He had to finalize his punishment. He would burn him….as he was burned in the fires of Mustafar…

Luke found himself attached to a chair. Cuffed.

Vader entered with the guards and the rebel prisoners. He ordered the Holo Cam to be placed in the room. He decided that the events of young Kenobi's demise would be taped first then later broadcasted throughout the galaxy.

The cameraman announced:

"This rebel has destroyed millions of lives and he is also will receive the punishment for the death of emperor Palpatine."

The scene was horrifying. He was shacked on a wall, his shirt was removed, he was ashamed of his slave mark. The rebel soldiers gasped when they saw the scars on his body, still not quite healed.

Vader lit his lightsaber. "This is the punishment you will have if you don't surrender your bases!" Vader groaned and started burning the young man.

Leia screamed: "Please! Stop it! I will tell you what you want!"

They looked at her with surprise.

Luke was being assalted by Vader. The lightsaber was burning his skin, making horrible markings. He screamed, begged for him to stop…He was hanging in horrible pain, begging for death to claim him.

Leia realized that it wasn't him he has burning but the memory of his "late" father.

Obi Wan Kenobi…

Perhaps if she revealed the truth he would be more lenient.

She had to stop him.

"Lord Vader!" she screamed. "Please, he is not who you think he is!"

He stopped and turned to the Princess.

"What do you mean?" Vader approached the Princess.

"You think he is the son of General Kenobi… he accepted this name to honor him, but you hate him so much that you are taking your revenge in the wrong person!"

Everyone admired Leia's courage. No one dared to interrupt Darth Vader. The dark lord was surprised by the young woman's daring move.

"He is a son of a Jedi, a rebel traitor! He deserves to be punished."

He reactivated his light saber and looked at the desperate young man.

/Kill me, please/ Luke screamed inside Vader's head.

He faltered. "The young man's pleas started to bother him more…"

He turned to the Princess.

"If he is not the son of Kenobi, who is he?" Vader asked.

"His real name is Skywalker…Luke Skywalker. His father's name was Anakin."

Under the eyes of imperials and rebels the Vader's next move was a total misunderstanding. He dropped the light saber on the ground took Luke's shackles off and picked up the boy wrapping him into his cape. He looked at the camera and smashed into pieces. Next he run across the room carrying Luke on his arms and headed to the Med Center.

Admiral Piett took control of the situation on Level 3 – He ordered the rebels to be taken to the cells.

"No one dare to say a word what happened here!" he ordered his troops.

Although Piett was also in awe for what he had witnessed he dared to question his emperor.

Once back in the cell, Leia and Wedge were in shock.

"Did you see that?" Wedge asked.

"I sensed something," Leia replied. "He was regretting something," she continued.

"What are you saying, Leia. Darth Vader regrets nothing!"

"I just don't know Wedge…I could feel it!" Leia replied as in trance.

"You are acting strange. Everybody is acting strange." Wedge replied as he remembered as what had just happened.

Med Center…

Luke was cared by the doctors, given pain medication… The dark lord of the Sith sat by him and tapped into the force, pouring into the boy a healing trance…

Luke felt the dark lord inside his mind but oddly it was a welcome feeling – he felt a gentle touch, not a mind rape as he had done before. Luke never resisted Vader's mind probes but this time it was so soothing…

/Be at ease…young Skywalker./ Vader's voice echoed.

Luke relaxed and accepted the link with Vader. He was regaining consciousness, he looked at the dark lord and sensed no danger but he couldn't comprehend why.

/Luke…you should have told you who you were./ Vader also sent through the force.

Luke closed his eyes, tears pouring.

/It doesn't matter, I am your slave now./ Luke replied through the force as he looked at the horrible mark on his chest.

/No, young one…you have no idea of who you are./ Vader replied.

/Before I became Darth Vader…I had another name…/

Luke turned to him and sensed a disturbance in the force…

/My previous name was Anakin Skywalker./ He sent through the force and stood up, perturbed. He had to leave his son. He caused him so much suffering…he got up and started to leave the room.

Luke's heartbeat went fast. The dark one had just revealed…/what/

Luke gathered his strength and spoke out loud: "Please stay…father!"


	12. Chapter 12

A Son's Revenge – Chapter 12

Disclaimer: NOT MINE – NEVER EVER….

GEORGE LUCAS IS THE OWNER OF ALL…

Luke felt confused and scared. "I…know that…

you are as surprised as I am." Luke spoke in a low voice, still with great amount of fear and confusion from the revelation.

For the first time in years, Vader was at a loss. He had no choice of words to say. He tormented and hated his own flesh and blood, was about to commit the most terrible and cruel punishment against his own son! His heart was still beating fast, he wasn't sure the respirator could keep up with the adrenaline jolt…

"I never knew you existed." Vader finally spoke.

"And I vowed to kill you to avenge my father…not knowing the truth." Luke replied with pain, he could not stop the tears to come.

Vader placed his hands over Luke's face to wipe the tears, instinctively Luke backed away.

"I am not going to harm you…anymore…Luke." Vader said as he reached for the young man's shirt.

When Vader removed the shirt the sight of his son's injuries now terrified him… he had one who caused it.

"Luke, I am going to ask you… open your mind to me…I will help you to heal these wounds."

Luke gave a deep breath. His heartbeat was fast.

"Okay," he replied with a hint of fear. He gave a deep breath,

"I'm ready."

Luke wasn't too confident, his father sensed resistance to the mind connection.

" Trust me… my son, I will not harm you, Luke." Vader's voice echoed within his mind.

"I am sorry…I think that …I'm still." Luke wouldn't finish. Vader understood that the boy was still scared and he was feeling guilty for what he had done to his son.

"Apologies are not necessary, my son. I will help you now."

Luke opened his mind…and gently his father made the connection… the healing process began…

Their connection with the force was powerful…

Leia was sleeping on her cell when she woke up…and she sensed a powerful feeling… what was it? She thought herself… she was not afraid anymore, she had hope…

MED CENTER

Vader helped Luke to ease the pain. His wounds were still visible, but some had actually healed. He felt at peace when he woke up and Vader was still by his side.

Luke had a slight impression that the dark lord was crying? Could that be?

"How do you feel, my son?" Vader asked with a slow voice. The vocoder couldn't show compassion but Luke felt it.

"I feel better, father."

It had been the second time that the word "father" had been uttered and it pierced through the dark lord's heart.

"What is going to happen to me?" Luke asked with some concern.

Vader was still at a loss. If his son stood trial he would be executed. He was the Emperor and he had to enforce the law…

"Let's not talk about this now, Luke… I will make some arrangements."

"Thank you for stopping my pain." Luke said humbly, Vader felt another jolt of guilty.

"I am sorry for causing it, my son."

"I have a favor to ask." Luke said.

"What is it?"

"My friends, could I see them?"

"I'll see to it." Vader replied. He was thinking about the Princess, her boldness in confronting him and also thanks to her his son's identity had been revealed. That was something else…he could not understand what the Force was trying to tell, but the Princess presence was somewhat, disturbing…

"I must attend to the some important affairs, my son. I will return." Vader said.

"I understand, father." Luke replied and closed his eyes to rest.

CORUSCANT…

The admirals, generals and imperial moffs gathered under the orders of Emperor Vader. There was an announcement to be made and broadcast through the holonet throughout the galaxy…

Emperor Vader did not prepare a speech, he already knew what he had in mind…

"I have a plan that will destroy the rebel forces once for all."

"Share it with us, my emperor." Replied one imperial general.

" I have found a weakness amongst their highest ranks and I will explore it."

They keep looking with great attention.

Vader continues. "I will be training one of them in the Sith arts."

"You have found someone fit, my lord?" asked.

"That is wonderful, your highness!" one of the commanders spoke.

"My Lord, may I ask you who will be?"

"The one I hold in custody for the death of Emperor Palpatine,

Luke Skywalker."

"But I thought he was going to be executed." A young commander replied.

Vader turned to the man, furious. "Are you questioning me?"

The man paled and immediately dropped to his knees.

"No, my lord, please forgive me."

Vader could feel the tension amongst the imperials, they knew what meant to displease the dark emperor. The young commander lowered his head and closed his eyes, expecting death. Vader entered his mind and learned he was already mourning for the child he would never see. By invading the commander's mind he saw the face of a young woman, pregnant. The commander's wife. It startled Vader because it brought him old memories, opening old wounds.

Something wonderful has happened… 

_Ani, I'm pregnant…_

"Rise." Vader ordered, the commander slowly got up, shaking.

Everyone in the room was surprised by Vader's forgiveness for the commander.

"Forgive me for my insolence…my lord."

"Apology accepted, sit down."

"Go, now. This is my new order, you are to return to your posts and do not engage in any confrontation with the rebel fleet. If they attack you may defend yourself, but we are not to attack, understood?"

"Yes, your highness." All imperials responded in one voice, they all bowed to Vader and left.

Vader was disturbed with his own actions. Did the existence of his son has somehow awakened Anakin Skywalker?

No…

He is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith! And now he will have a worthy apprentice: Luke Skywalker will become a Sith! This were the thoughts that went in the mind of Vader as he headed towards the Med Center.

MED CENTER

Luke was pondering the latest events… Darth Vader, my father!

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" That was the question on his mind all along…

He was still scared. He longed for his father, but he felt the dark aura of Darth Vader as he entered his mind to heal him. He felt a possessiveness… He understood that the dark lord wanted to claim him and turn him into his personal slave, he was not strong enough to fight such power he felt the blanket of dark surge inside Vader's soul, but he also felt the slight flicker of light, that belonged to the man he call "father"

Luke made a vow to himself: He will bring back his father from the realm of the dark side. He will be the son of Anakin Skywalker!

Darth Vader entered the room, Luke felt uneasy. He could sense

anger from the dark lord.

"Your thoughts betray you, my son. You will not dwell on such thoughts, do you understand?" Vader forced himself not to become violent, but his voice was terrifying enough for Luke to startle.

"I…I'm sorry, father." Luke replied hastily.

"I am Emperor Darth Vader, and you are my heir. This is not your choice it is your destiny, my son. I will teach you to behave and act as the heir of the empire, you must unlearn what you've learned from the Jedi, you were misguided and I will show you the right path!"

Luke took a deep breath. "Y-yes, father."

Vader left angered, he didn't want to hurt Luke again and he knew if he stayed he would do so…

The boy needs to learn!

Luke was afraid…very afraid. He sensed the dark possessiveness of Darth Vader… but he wants Anakin, Vader also sensed and it disturbed him…

_"Then my father is truly dead…" _

tbc….


End file.
